towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das letzte Gefecht
Das Zeitalter der Legenden "Das achte Zeitalter W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '''''Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. W'enn ein Zeitalter vergangen ist folgt diesem ein neues. Die Welt wird sich wandeln und was einst war ist nicht mehr, doch die Welt, die Städte und die Gesellschaft ändert sich. Wir schreiben das achte Zeitalter, eines in der sich die Gesichter der Städte und der Welt geändert haben. So ist Zweibrüggen nicht mehr die Stadt die einst war, das Herz der Stadt und auch die Burg des Königs wurde umgebaut. Aus dem prachtvollen Anwesen wurde eine waffenstarrende Festung, Die Kasernen der Stadtgarde und das große Gefängnissgbäude, ein schmuckloser aber düster wirkender Bau prägen heute das Bild der Festung. Aus dem prunktvollen Palast der Festung war durch fast unzählige Umbauten ein sakraler Bau geworden. Die Blumen- und Tiermotiven an den Torbögen wichen den Symbolen der Gerichtbarkeit. Schwerter, die Bilder der drei Heiligen und eine neuendworfenes Bildnis eines Schreifalken, das Symbol der Gerichtbarkeit tronen heute an den Bögen über den Toren und Türen. Die einst großen Räume mit ihrer Wärme und Geborgenheit waren nun mehr große Sääle mit Arbeitspulten oder Sitzreihen. D'''och wo das Schöne der Zweckmäsigkeit weicht so gedeiht es an anderer Stelle neu. So wurde in den vergangenen zehn Jahren des siebten Zeitalters viel Geld in die Allstadt und umliegenden Dörfer investiert. Die Kathedrale wart an gleicher Stelle wieder aufgebaut worden, größer und schöner als die davor. Das Bild des Stadtherzens wurde zudem grundlegend verändert. So errichtete der Rat der Stadt ein Rathaus nach dem Muster des alten Königspalastes, so wurde der Prunk und Pracht, jene die in der Vergangenheit der Welt verschlossen blieb für alle zugänglich. Doch nicht nur der Umbau der Allstadt färbte das neue Bild Zweibrüggens. Vier Herrenhäuser uförmig angelegt am Rande der Allstadt gelegen spiegeln den Reichtum der Stadt wieder, jedes ein Schmaus für die Augen. Im Herzen dieses Stadteils thront ein Park in allen Farben der Natur. Diese Häuser gehören nicht irgend wem, auch wenn sie nicht wie Helden gefeiert werden, sind sie doch jeder Mann und Frau bekannt. Sie halfen der Stadt in den Zeiten als sie sich im Umbruch befand, als sie Hilfe brauchte. ''Das achte Zeitalter, ein Zeitalter des Umbruchs, einer grundlegenden Veränderung. Das letzte Gefecht Prolog: D'as Ruderboot legte an der Seite des Segelschiffes an, die Vier Glatorianer kletterten an Bord und das Beiboot wurde hoch gezogen. Der Wind füllte wieder die Segel und der Anker wurde eingeholt. Das Schiff setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Hodges, Anna, Gabriel und Tooth begannen in der Kajüte die letzten Rätsel um den Fürsten zu endschlüsseln. Wie eine Treppe, Stufe für Stufe trat die Lösung näher. Das Geheimniss des Fürsten der Nacht bröckelte wie eine rissige Wand und wurde Stück für Stück endblöst. Die Vernichtung des Fürsten blieb die Gleiche, doches neben dem großen Grenzgänger gab es noch zwei weitere die Teil des letzten Gefechtes waren. Die Stammbäume verieten auch wer sie waren. Zwei von den sieben Glatorianern gefiel der Gedanke nicht, das werden zu müssen das sie so leidenschaftlich verfolgten. Doch so sagt ein altes Sprichwort, wenn das Schicksal aller auf dem Spiel steht so darf man nicht mit den Gedanken eines einzelnden spielen. Anna wurde durch die neue Kenntnis wieder mit ihren Alpträumen und Gewissensbissen konfrontiert. L'''ou begann an sich zu zweifeln und wurde von der Angst versagen zu können heim gesucht. Nun da sie dem Ziel so nahe waren, drohten sie vieleicht an sich selbst zu scheitern. Lou der nicht versagen wollte, Anna und Tooth die sich nicht der Gefahr aussetzten wollten, die dabei endstehen würde das Heilmittel zu verabreichen. Gabriel und Hodges die nicht das werden wollten was sie jagten. Hatte der Fürst der Nacht doch noch einen Trumpf in der Hand, etwas das in jedem denkenden Wesen verborgen lag. Drohte allen eine schreckliche Zukunft weil jene die, die Zukunft ändern konnten ihre Chancen nicht nutzten? Die Nacht brach herein und Anna versuchte zu schlafen. Sie träumte wirres Zeug und Dinge die sie schon lange Zeit verdrängt hatte. Der Mord an ihrem Bruder den sie hilflos mit ansehen musste wiederholte sich im Traum. Doch etwas war anders als es damals wirklich war. "Anna!" sagte ihr Bruder ihr im Traum, "du wirst Leben und nicht mein Schicksal teilen!" "Du wirst ihn vernichten, den Fluch der auf unserem Blut lasstet beenden!" fuhr der Bruder fort, ''"und du wirst Leben und wieder frieden finden!" Schweiß gebadet wachte die Glatorianerin auf. Nachwort: H'odges stand am Bug des Schiffes und starrte auf das Meer. Er dachte an die Worte des Bibiotekas der verbotenen Bibiothek; '"Ich schenke eurem Wort glauben, ich hoffe das euer Vorhaben gelingen möge," sagte die Gestalt erfürchtig, "behaltet das Buch, es ist ein Geschenk an euch." "Weil ihr das tuen wollt," sprach die Gestalt leise, "zu dem ich nicht fähig war!" D'er Glatorianer legte sich seine Hand auf die Brust und sagte leise aber mit endschlossener Stimme, "ich werde mich meinem Schicksal stellen, es ist meine Bestimmung!" "Du wirst nicht allein sein, Vater," erwiederte Tooth und legte ihren Arm um Hodges schulter, "wir stehen zu sammen und wenn das Schicksal es so will gehen wir auch zusammen!" Kapitel 1: Die Insel der Schatten D'''er Schatten des Schiffes schnitt sich durch den dichten Nebel. Nahe des kleinen Hafens der verlassenen Stadt zeichnette sich die Silluette eines zweiten Schiffes ab. Es lag schon etwas länger verborgen hinter der Felsformation. Hodges sah durch sein Fehrnglas wie Schatten aus dem Schiff in den Nebel kletterten. Es waren ca. einundzwanzig Wesen die das Schiff verließen. Das leise platschen von Rudern war zu hören. Stronius und Atakus saßen auf dem Ruderboot auf dem ihre neun Krieger saßen, die elf Steinbuckler erreichten zuerst den Hafen und krochen über den Steg zu einem verlassenen Haus. Atakus hatte eine Statue im Blick die ihm komisch vorkam. Die Figur auf dem Sockel sah recht lebendig aus. Der Steinbuckler legte einen Pfeil in die Sehne, zielte und ließ die Sehne wieder los. Die Statue zitterte auf und fiel von dem Sockel, zum erstaunen der anderen Steinbuckler zuerfiel sie zu Asche. Jetzt rückte der Rest nach. Insidi, Nameless, Sophie, Jadeger, Kimmy, Waruru, Radon und Lotus stiegen aus dem zweiten Boot und sicherten die verlassene Stadt. ''W'ieder waren Ruder zu hören, mit gleichmäßigen Schlägen näherte sich ein weiteres Ruderboot. Deeken, Reed, Verena, Tooth und Hodges sprangen auf den Steg. Anna Valerious und Gabriel Van Helsing folgten ihnen. "Schön das ihr gekommen seit," begrüßte Hodges die Gefährten aus Zweibrüggen. "Es ist uns eine Ehre," erwiederte Jadeger im Sinne der Gefährten. "Wie sieht der Plan aus?" erkundigte sich Nameless, "wie habt ihr das Vorgehen geplant?" "Ihr kämpft vor der Festung gegen die Schattenläufer die für die Aussenanlage zuständig sind," erklärte Hodges, "wir gehen in die Festung und versuchen den Fürsten zu stellen." "Gut," bestätigte Nameless, "so machen wir es." "Wie viel Zeit braucht ihr?" wollte Jadeger wissen. "So viel wie ihr erkämpfen könnt," sprach Gabriel Van Helsing, "doch sollte die Situation ins Ausweglose enden, zieht euch zurück und haltet die Stadt hier!" Jadeger nickte, es war das erste Mal nach langer Zeit das er wieder unter Anweisungen anderer handelte, was den Toa aber nicht störte. D'''ie Sieben Glatorianer stiegen der Treppe in den Felsen hoch, die Zwölf aus Zweibrüggen folgten ihnen. Die neun Steinbuckler blieben zurück um die Stadt zu sichern. Der Aufstieg war schwierig und die beiden Gruppen kamen nur langsam voran. Beide Gruppen standen jetzt vor dem Eingang zum Fluchttunnel, von jetzt an ging es sehr schnell vorwärts. Der Tunnel endete neben einer Schmiede und war gut versteckt. Die Zwölf schritten zu erst ins Freihe und verschwanden in der Stadt. Nun folgten die sieben Glatorianer. Die Stadt der Schatten war ein trostloser und düsterer Ort, die Bewohner waren mißtrauisch und nur selten ansprechbar. Die Häuser immer zwischen notdürftig erhalten oder dem Verfall nahe. Der befestigte Palast lag weiter oberhalb der Stadt und die Sieben hatten noch einen langen Weg for sich. Der Palast bildete einen harten Kontrast zum Rest der Stadt, das monumentale Bauwerk war im allerbesten Zustand. Auf den Mauern patrolierten die Wachen in Vierergruppen und regelmäßigem Wechsel. Die Verteidigung des Palastes war gut organisiert. ''Ein Eindringen in die Festungsanlage würde sich als äusserst schwierig erweisen. D'och es gab eine bessere Möglichkeit, die Herren der Nacht pflegten es regelmäßig Maskenbälle ab zuhalten. Es erinnerte Hodges an den Ball den er zusammen mit Gabriel Van Helsing in ein Massengrab für Schattenläufer verwandelt hatte. Auch Jadeger, Waruru und Nameless hatten den Maskenball als Startsignal für ihre Aktivitäten aus erkoren, betrieben aber reichlich Vorbereitungen. Jadeger hatte einen perfekten Plan ausgehegt, sie würden direkt vor der Palastmauer beginnen und sich dann Stück für Stück zurück ziehen. So würden sie die Truppen der Schattenläufer in der ganzen Stadt verteilen. Am Tage for dem Maskenball herrschte Unruhe und Panik in der Stadt, die Soldaten der Schattenläufer zogen durch die Straßen. Sie hielten Ausschau nach jungen hübschen Toadamen und Glatorianerinnen. Sie würden diese endführen und in den Palast bringen. Sie erblickten eine Glatorianerin, die neben einem Haus herum lungerte. Die Schattenläufersoldaten umstellten sie und nahmen sie fest. Gabriel Van Helsing kehrte zu Hodges zurück, "Anna ist drin, sie wird uns reinlassen!" Kapitel 2: In der Luft und zu dem Lande D'''er Maskenball wurde durch laute Fanfaren angekündigt. Der Hall der Instumente war in der ganzen Stadt zu hören. Nameless gab Stronius ein Handzeichen und dieser nickte zurück. Die Schattensoldaten standen in ihrer Reihe da und ließen niemanden durch der nicht zu den geladenen Gäste gehörte. Der Steinbuckler nahm das Kneul mit dicker Wolle und warf es über den Boden. Der Faden war mit leichtbrennender Flüssigkeit durchzogen. Das Kneul rollte sich ab und kam zwischen drei Fässern zum Stillstand.Stronius legte das brennende Stück Holz auf den Faden der sich sofort endzündete. Die Flamme erreichte die Fässer. Eine Explosion zerris die Fanfarenmusik und ließ etliche Schattensoldaten durch die Luft fliegen. "Dieses heilige Feuer ist wunderbar!" dachte Nameless und ließ die Sehne los. Eine weitere Explosion mit taghellem Licht war zu hören. Erneut gingen Schattensoldaten zu boden und wurden durch das helle Licht zu Asche. Die Schattensoldaten schwärmten aus und auch Schattenläufer in fliegender Gestalt kreisten über der Stadt. ''I'nsidi sah die fliegenden Kreaturen und zielte in aller Ruhe. Der mit Weihwasser getränkte Pfeil traf der Bestie ins Herz und ließ sie abstürzen. Auf dem Boden zerfiel sie zu Asche. Waruru lauerte hinter der Hausecke bis die Gruppe Schattensoldaten an ihm vorbei geeilt waren. Jetzt sprang er hervor und fiel diesen in den Rücken. Rasch hatte sein Schwert die Schattensoldaten wie eine Sense das hohe graß nieder gemäht. Eine fliegende Kreatur stieß auf den Lichtarnor zu. Drei Meter vor ihm kreischte die Bestie auf und krachte an Waruru vorbei gegen die Hauswand. In ihrem Rücken steckte ein Pfeil, dort wo der Schuß das Herz verletzen würde. "Danke Kimmy!" rief der Lichtarnor. "Gerngeschehen!" erwiederte Kimmy und holte noch eine fliegende Bestie vom Himmel. Stronius und Atakus trieben die Schattensoldaten vor sich her, etliche endhaupteten sie. Die Schattensoldaten zogen sich in ein leerstehendes Haus zurück und verbarrikadierten sich darin. Die beiden Steinbuckler warfen je zwei Tongefäße mit heiligem Feuer durch ein Fenster und das Haus explodierte. N'''ameless und Insidi zogen sich vor den Schattensoldaten zurück. Aber nur um diese in eine Falle zu locken. Einer der Soldaten bewegte das Seil nahe am Boden und löste die Falle aus. Von vorne und von beiden Seiten schossen Silberbolzen in die Schattensoldaten. Rasch waren nur noch ihre Rüstungen und Gewänder übrig die zwischen Asche und Bolzen herum lagen. Jadeger und Sophie warteten im Turm des Lagerhauses. Um dem Turm herum kreisten geflügelte Kreaturen die immer wieder von Lotus oder Radon abgeschossen wurden. Jetzt befanden sich die Schattensoldaten an der richtigen Stelle. Die beiden Toa trennten die Seile durch und die Fässer rollten aus der Ladeluke. Das Holz zersprang als die Fässer zwischen den Schattensoldaten aufschlugen. Das Weihwasser spritze in alle Richtungen. In der Stadt wuchs der Mut der Bevölkerung mit jedem Schattensoldaten der getötet wurde. Die Toa und Glatorianer der Stadt griffen zu Äxten, Gabeln und Pflegeln. Manche nahmen einfach die Waffen jener Schattensoldaten die keine Waffe mehr brauchten. ''D'ie Zwölf hatten jetzt eine wütende und zu allem endschlossene Meute von Toa und Glatorianern hinter sich. Die Kämpfe verteilten sich in der ganzen Stadt, bald gab es keine Schattensoldaten mehr die nicht schon getötet oder im Einsatz waren. Zwei Stadtteile waren bereits in der Hand des Mops, der nicht von einem der Zwölf angeführt wurde. Wieder und wieder gingen Schattensoldaten in der wütenden Menge unter. Es war wie ein Lauffeuer unter ihnen umher gegangen das man durch Endhauptung die Schattensoldaten töten konnte. Die Zwölf aus Zweibrüggen schossen jetzt gezielt und ohne Störung durch Schattensoldaten die geflügelten Wesen von Himmel. Das Blatt wendete sich zum guten, die Schattensoldaten zogen sich zurück, doch der Mop setzte sie weiter zu. Schwerter, Äxte und anderes Werkzeug brachte das Verderben unter die Krieger des Bösen. Aus dem Rückzug wurde eine Flucht und wer erst mal rannte, der konnte seinen Rücken nicht mehr verteidigen. Die Schreihe der Bevölkerung hallte durch die Gassen und Straßen, der Sieg war nahe! Kapitel 3: Das letzte Gefecht D'''ie sieben Glatorianer nutzen das Chaos aus und schlichen durch das Tor der ersten Mauer. Das der zweiten öffnette sich und Anna grüßte ihre Freunde. Sie gab Tooth zwei große Spritzen und blickte Lou an, "bist du bereit für dein Schicksal?" Lou nickte und stach sich selbst das Blut eines Grenzgängers in den Körper. Alexandra reichte die Glatorianerin das Gegenmittel. Nach einander trieben sich auch Gabriel und Hodges das Grenzgängerblut in die Adern. "Auf zum letzen Gefecht!" rief Hodges und spürte wie sich sein Körper zu verändern begann. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende und auch der Schlachtenlärm aus der Stadt. Der Mond stand mitten am Nachthimmel. Der Fürst und seine Gäste hatten den Ballsaal geräumt. Die Sieben teilten sich auf, Gabriel Van Helsing, Lou und Hodges würden den Fürst der Nacht suchen und stellen. Die übrigen vier würden die adligen Bluttrinker suchen und vernichten. Lou, Gabriel und Hodges folgten nun ihrem Geruchsinn, die Verwandlung ging schnell voran. Sie spürten wie sie stärker wurden aber auch den Durst nach Blut und die Gier nach frischem Fleisch. ''D'er Fürst der Nacht hatte sich mit seinen Dienern und Vasalen im Keller des Palastes verteckt. Doch Tooth und Anna hatten das Versteck endeckt. Sofort feuerte Anna mit ihrer Armbrust und Tooth mit der ihres Vaters Silberbolzen in die Menge. Deeken, Reed und Verena kamen durch einen zweiten Eingang in das Kellergewölbe und griffen mit ihren Schwertern in den Kampf ein. Der Fürst der Nacht floh aus seinem Versteck in ein anderes Zimmer das nur eine Tür besaß. Diese war zudem schwer und aus masivem, dicken Holz. Der Fürst schloss die Tür in dem er sich seiner waren Gestalt bediente. Die Tür war zu und der Graf fühlte sich sicher. Lou, mittlerweile zu einem Grenzgänger verwandelt trat aus der Ecke des Raumes und brüllte den Fürsten an. Beide Bestien sprangen auf einander zu und ein wilder Kampf begann. Krallen gegen Krallen und Zähne gegen Zähne. Hodges und Gabriel hörten wie sich die Körper im Raum umher warfen, wie Möbel zersplitterten und Tongefäße zerbrachen. Beide warfen sich gegen die Tür und obwohl sie jetzt Grenzgänger waren schaften sie es nicht die Tür zu öffenen. D'''eeken wandte sich an Tooth und Anna. "Wie werden mit denen schon alleine fertig!" rief der Glatorianer, "ihr werdet wo anders gebraucht!" Anna, Tooth und Alexandra eilten aus der Tür hinaus. Deeken schloss sie von innen und kämpfte wieder weiter. Die zwei Glatorianerinnen und die Toa rannten so schnell sie ihre Füße tragen konnten. Sie hörten das wüste gebell der drei Grenzgänger die jetzt zu dritt gegen den Fürsten der Nacht zu kämpfen schienen. Doch dem war nicht so. Van Helsing hatte den Kampf gegen den Fürsten übernommen da Lou die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Hodges kämpfte mit Lou um ihn am Boden zu halten. Die Zeit wurde immer knapper, bald würden auch sie die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Der Kampf zwischen dem Fürsten der Nacht und Gabriel Van Helsing neigte sich dem Ende. Der Kampf zwiwchen Lou und Hodges drohte erst zu eskalieren. Lou wurde durch das Gewicht von Hodges am Boden gehalten, Alexandra sah ihre Chance und wollte ihrem Lou das Gegenmittel verabreichen doch dieser schlug mit seiner Kralle nach ihr. ''D'ie Toa wollte zu einem zweiten Versuch starten als sich ihre Mutter wie aus dem nicht dazwischen drängte. Die alte Toa ergriff die Spritze mit dem Gegenmittel und sprang geradewegs in den am Boden mit Hodges kämpfenden Lou. Der Körper der Toa flog durch die Luft und krachte gegen die Wand. Leblos blieb die emalige Baronin auf dem Bodnen liegen. Alexandra kämpfte mit den Tränen als sie ihre getötete Mutter sah und Lou in dessen Seite die Spritze mit dem Gegenmittel steckte. Hodges ließ von Lou ab und wandte sich Van Helsing zu. Dieser setzte in diesem Moment mit einem Biss in die Kehle dem Fürst der Nacht ein Ende. Jetzt verloren Hodges und Gabriel die Kontrolle über sich. Tooth rannte auf ihren Vater der noch immer ein Grenzgänger war zu, sie weinte vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Hodges, nicht mehr der Glatorianer sondern nur noch die Bestie ergriff Tooth am Hals und hob sie hoch. Die Glatorianerin spürte wie die Kraft sie verließ und sammelte alle verbliebenden Kräfte für den einen Stoß mit der Spritze. Kapitel 4: Das Schicksal fordert seinen Tribut E'''in stechender Schmerz fuhr durch den Körper des Grenzgängers der einmal Hodges war. Er schleuderte die nach Luft ringende Glatorianerin weit durch den Raum in die Ecke. Nun fiel er selbst auf den Boden und wälzte sich von links nach rechts. Die Rückverwandlung begann, das Heilmittel wirkte. Tooth keuchte und hustete auch ihr Rücken schmerzte sehr. Die Glatorianerin schleppte sich zu der Bestie die wieder zu ihrem Vater wurde. Lou kauerte auf dem Boden und stellte sich schützend vor Alexandra. Der Grenzgänger der eins Van Helsing war baute sich vor ihm auf und fletschte die Zähne. Jetzt als lebender Toa ohne Waffen hatte Lou keine Chance gegen diesen Grenzgänger. Anna griff zu der letzten Spritze Heilmittel und sprang dem Grenzgänger auf den Rücken. Sie schaffte es mit der letzten Sekunde die Spritze zu setzen bevor sie von der Grenzgänger am Knöchel ergriff und von seinem Rücken zog. Anna hoffte das die Wirkung schnell einsetzte doch dies Geschah nicht. Das was einmal Van Helsing war schlos seine Faust um Annas Hals. ''M'it voller kraft warf er die Glatorianerin in das Regal im Zimmer. Anna Valerious Körper brach durch das Regal. Ihre rechten Rippen traf hart gegen die Wand, in dem kurzen Moment bevor es um sie schwarz wurde fuhr ein unausprechlicher Schmerz durch ihren Körper. Gabriel und Hodges rieben sich die Augen. Die Rückverwandlung und Heilung vom Fluch des Grenzgängers hatte gewirkt. Doch hielt die Freude nicht lange an. Hodges blickte zu seiner linken und fand seine Tochter reglos auf dem Boden vor. Er zog seine Tochter an sich und Tränen schossen aus seinen Augen. "Bitte vergib mir mein Kind," weinte er, "es war die Bestie die dich getötet hat, nicht ich!" Gabriel wollte zu Hodges gehen als er eine Hand erblicke die unter einem Haufen Holzsplitter und zerbrochenen Regalteilen hervor ragte. Er wühlte den Körper frei der zu der Hand gehörte und schwieg, sein Herz erfüllte sich mit tiefer trauer als er Anna erkannte. Ihr junger Körper lag bewegungslos da, die Verletzungen an der rechten Seite trieben auch ihm tränen in die Augen. '''''Du darfs mich nicht verlassen!" schrie er laut in die Nacht hinein. N'ameless und Insidi stolperten die Treppe hoch dem lauten Schrei folgend, Waruru überholte sie und blieb stehen. Was er sah betrübte ihn und raubte seine Freude des Sieges in der Stadt. In der einen Ecke schütze ein zu tiefst verwirrter Toa seine Gemalin und in der Mitte des Raumes hielten Hodges und Gabriel Van Helsing die zwei Körper an sich gedrückt die ihnen am meisten bedeutet hatten. Deeken wandte sich an den Glatorianer, "ich möchte euch bitten ohne uns ab zureisen." "Bitte glaubt mir es ist besser so." fuhr Deeken fort. Waruru nickte und ging mit Insidi und Nameless wieder die Treppe hinunter. "Ich kann ihn gut verstehen," gab Insidi zu, "er hat zwei gute Freundinnen verloren und könnte auch zwei gute Freunde verlieren." Nameless sah noch einmal zurück, "es gibt Dinge die sind so böse das sie selbst das gute in uns zerstören können, wenn es zuspät ist!" "Wie recht du hast," sprach Waruru traurig, "Ein Krieg hat auch auf der Seite der Sieger immer auch Opfer zu beklagen, so ist der Krieg und wird auch immer so bleiben!" D'''rei Tage später, in der Stadt beschäftigte sich jeder der nicht verletzt war mit dem Aufräumen. Die Bevölkerung hatte sich mit fremder Hilfe und neuem Mut aus dem Joch der Schattenläufer befreit. Im Land der Schatten würde nun ein neuer Wind wehen. Hodges und Gabriel waren immer noch nicht ansprech bar. Es stellte sich immer wieder als eine echte Quälerei da, die beiden Glatorianer aus dem Zimmer in dem die Körper von Anna Valerious, Tooth und der Baronin aufbewahrt wurden. Die beiden hatten noch immer nich verarbeitet das sie zwei liebe Wesen verloren hatten. Alexandra hatte das ableben ihrer Mutter etwas besser verdauen können, das sie einen Grund zur Freude hatte. Ihr Lou war jetzt ein lebender Toa der sie über ihr anderes Leiden hinweg trösten konnte. Hodges zog sich jetzt sogar von Deeken und Reed zurück, sein Leben verlor wieder an Sinn und Bedeutung. Gabriel war immer schon alleine gewesen, gerade das schmerzte noch tiefer in ihm, die Glatorianerin die wie er war, seine Seelenverwandte hatte er durch sich selbst verloren. Epilog: ''G'abriel stand alleine auf einer Wieße und sah gen Himmel. Die Wolken formten Bilder von Glatorianern die sich in die Arme schlossen und glücklich zu sein schienen. Aus dem was Anna ihm erzählt hatte, wusste er das dies die Familie von seiner einztigen Begleiterin war. Sie gingen in den Himmel doch einer der Glatorianer in den Wolken wandte sich Van Helsing zu. Er glaubte in seinem Kopf eine Stimme zu hören. "Sie wird leben und ihren Frieden finden," sprach die Stimme freundlich, "da ich nicht auf sie aufpassen kann, bitte ich dich darum." Die Stimme erschien noch einmal, "pass auf meine Schwester auf Gabriel Van Helsing." Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu den Wolken, alles war wie immer und normal. "Komm schnell, nehm deine Beine in die Hand und folge mir!" rief jemand hinter ihm. Es war Hodges und wenn dieser auf einmal wieder so glücklich war, musste etwas fantastisches passiert sein. "Anna," strahlte Gabriel und blickte auf die Glatorianerin. Annas Oberkörper und Hals war in Verbänder gehüllt aber sie lächelte. Im anderen Bett lag Tooth auf der Seite und schlief seelenruhig. H'''odges bot Gabriel einen Becher Tee und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Unsere Mädchen brauchen noch etwas ruhe," bemerkte Hodges und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Becher, "aber sie kommen wieder auf die Beine." "Du glaubst garnicht wie mich das freut," erwiederte Van Helsing glücklich, "und was wird aus dem du weist schon was?" Die Stimme von Hodges wurde etwas ernster, "wir müssen dieses Sirum vernichten und seine Rezeptur auch." "Wie recht du hast!" bestätigte Gabriel, "sollten wir noch einmal gegen so einen Oberbluttrinker antreten müssen suchen wir einen anderen weg!" "Ja!" mischte sich Tooth ein, "einen Weg der für uns keine unkalkulierbaren Risiken mit sich bringt." "Aber es wird nie mehr einen Herrn der Schattenläufer geben," warf Anna Valerious ins Gespräch, "er war der letzte seiner Art und mit den normalen Bluttrinkern werden wir locker fertig!" "Wie geht es euch jetzt?" wollten Hodges und Gabriel wissen. "Mal von leichten Kopf- und Halsschmerzen abgesehen den Umständen endsprechen gut!" lachten Anna und Tooth. ''Nachwort: D'as Schiff hatte die Insel der Schatten weit hinter sich gelassen. Die sieben Glatorianer waren wieder voll bei der Sache aus Anna und Tooth, sie schonten sich noch ein wenig. Der Sieg auf der Insel der Schatten war nur der Beginn eines weiteren Kampfes, viele weitere Kämpfe. Der große Schatten der die Bluttrinker unter seinem Wort zusammen hielt war besiegt. Die Bluttrinker würden sich wieder in ihre Burgen auf der Welt verteilen und jeder nur an sich denken. Das machte sie verwundbarer denn je und ihre Arroganz die einzt von dem Herren der Nacht klein gehalten wurde ließ die Bluttrinker schnell Fehler machen. Optimale Bedingungen für eine noch erfolgreichere Jagd waren geschaffen und warteten darauf ausgenutzt zu werden. '''''Die neue Jagdsaison hatte begonnen! Hauptrollen: Bild:Kimm.PNG|Die Jägerin Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Bild:Yindri_Lzd.JPG|Die Wiedergeborene Bild:Nevermor_Zld.JPG|Der Wiedergeborene Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:Fz_Radon.JPG|Radon Bild:Fz_Lotus.JPG|Lotus Bild:Fz_Stronius.JPG|Lanzenlord Stronius Bild:Fz_Atakus.JPG|Lanzenlord Atakus Das Tribunal Die Mitglieder des Tribunals: Bild:Hodges.JPG|Hodges Bild:Gabriel_Van_Helsing.JPG|Gabriel Van Helsing Bild:Anna_Valerious_1.JPG|Anna Valerious Bild:Verena_Lucia.JPG|Verena Lucia Bild:Tooth.JPG|Tooth Bild:Reed.JPG|Reed Bild:Deeken.JPG|Deeken Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Artikel des Monats